Geonosiano/Leyendas
Los geonosianos eran una especie insectoide nativa del planeta Geonosis. Residían en las agujas de las colmenas. Geonosianos notorios fueron Poggle el Menor, Gizor Dellso y Sun Fac, quienes tenían un papel importante dentro de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Los genosianos, con sus largos morros y extremidades, tenían cierto parecido con los droides de batalla B1. Fisiología thumb|left|150px|Los geonosianos presentaban un esqueleto externo. Como todas las especies insectoides, los geonosianos tenían un exoesqueleto duro para protegerse de impactos físicos y de la radiación solar, muy fuerte en su mundo. Presentaban caras alargadas, extremidades articuladas y hablaban en un raro idioma basado en chasquidos. Los geonosianos eran fuertes a pesar de su delgada constitución y su principal distracción en su tiempo libre era ver violencia en los estadios. Se lo pasaban bien mirando a las víctimas tratando de sobrevivir en una ejecución, siendo atacadas por feroces depredadores. A parte de esto, eran técnicos excelentes, capaces de construir estructuras como colmenas geonosianas y inmensas fábricas de droides. Historia Historia temprana thumb|right|200px|Los geonosianos destacaron por sus [[fábrica de droides de Geonosis|fábricas de droides.]] En el pasado, la mayor luna de Geonosis fue sacudida por un cometa, enviando una gran masa de escombros que se estrelló contra la superficie del planeta, dejándola en ruinas, antes de que estas rocas se establecieran como un anillo de asteroides en órbita. Este evento exterminó a más del 99% de las especies nativas de Geonosis. Millones de años más tarde, las pocas criaturas que sobrevivieron a la devastación, poco a poco recolonizaron el planeta. Aleatorios impactos de meteoritos constantemente eliminaban las especies menos adaptadas, dejando vivos solo a los más astutos, resistentes y despiadados. Entonces surgieron los geonosianos. Después de que los geonosianos contactaran con el resto de la galaxia, el Taller de Armaduras Baktoid desplazó varias fábricas de droides y armas al planeta. Las Guerras Clon thumb|left|El [[Archiduque/Leyendas|Archiduque Poggle el Menor apoyó al Conde Dooku durante las Guerras Clon.]] En el 24 ABY, durante el reinado del Archiduque Poggle el Menor, Geonosis se convirtió en un miembro de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, la cual usó las fábricas del planeta para construir su ejército droide. Dos años después, en el 22 ABY, Poggle programó una reunión privada con los líderes de la Confederación en Geonosis. Se esperaba que durante ese encuentro las organizaciones que formaban la columna del movimiento separatista pusieran sus recursos a la disposición del Conde Dooku, el Jefe de Estado de la Confederación. Sin que lo supieran los separatistas, el Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi escuchó sus planes para hacer la guerra contra la República Galáctica. Kenobi llegó a Geonosis siguiendo a Jango Fett, un cazarrecompensas contratado por Dooku. Kenobi consiguió transmitir sus descubrimientos a su padawan Anakin Skywalker, que estaba en Tatooine en ese momento, antes de ser descubierto por los separatistas. Después de retransmitir la información al Consejo Jedi, Skywalker y Padmé Amidala, la senadora de Naboo, decidieron rescatar a Kenobi, pero acabaron siendo arrestados por los geonosianos. Finalmente, llevaron a Kenobi, Skywalker y Amidala a la arena de ejecución geonosiana, pero consiguieron liberarse. Entonces los separatistas introdujeron droides de batalla en la arena, desencadenando la Primera Batalla de Geonosis, la primera batalla de las Guerras Clon, a medida que llegaban los refuerzos Jedi, liderados por el Maestro Mace Windu. Después de la derrota de la Confederación en la Batalla de Geonosis, el planeta fue ocupado por la República. Después de las Guerras Clon 120px|thumb|right|[[Gizor Dellso fundó el Remanente de la Confederación.]] Cuando las Guerras Clon acabaron junto con la República, reestructurada en el Imperio Galáctico, Geonosis se mantuvo bajo el control imperial. El geonosiano Gizor Dellso y otros geonosianos formaron el Remanente de la Confederación después de la ejecución de los líderes separatistas en la misión a Mustafar, pero la organización se disolvió durante la Batalla de Mustafar. Científicos y esclavos geonosianos tuvieron un papel importante en la contrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, científicos geonosianos establecieron un biolaboratorio en Yavin 4. Primeramente, los geonosianos fueron usados como esclavos por el Imperio. Pero en el 0 ABY, se dio una rebelión geonosiana instigada por fuerzas rebeldes, que habían construido una base secreta en Geonosis. Darth Vader, liderando una fuerza invasora, fue enviado para acabar con la rebelión por lo que se conoció como la Primera Batalla de Geonosis. Aunque los geonosianos y los rebeldes, luchando codo con codo, oponieron una buena resistencia, los imperiales consiguieron la victoria al final, eliminando todos los efectivos rebeldes, matando los esclavos geonosianos y destruyendo sus hogares. Después de la primera muerte del Emperador Palpatine, Geonosis estableció una política de aislamiento, para evitar repetir lo que pasó al principio de las Guerras Clon. Aunque evitaron los horrores de los yuuzhan vong durante su invasión de la Galaxia, los geonosianos volvieron a ser el centro de atención otra vez cuando varios de sus guerreros pasaron a ser Asociados de los killiks durante la Guerra del Enjambre, luchando junto a Jaina Solo y Zekk durante la Batalla de Tenupe. Descripción de la sociedad 150px|thumb|left|El [[Cañón láser de la Élite Geonosiana|cañón láser, una arma típica de la élite geonosiana.]] En la sociedad geonosiana habían dos tipos principales de geonosianos: los zánganos ápteros, que la mayoría trabajaban de obreros, y los aristócratas alados, que incluía a los guerreros reales sirviendo como exploradores y defensores de la colmena. La sociedad geonosiana existía para el beneficio de la élite de la sociedad. Su sistema de castas había evolucionado durante más de un milenio. Los geonosianos nacían en castas específicas divididas por sus atributos físicos. Aunque la mayoría de los geonosianos estaban satisfechos con su casta asignada, unos pocos desarrollaron ambición para ascender socialmente. Hasta ésos que tenían la capacidad para huir raramente abandonaban Geonosis. La importancia de la colmena estaba fuertemente integrada en la mente geonosiana y no eran receptivos a otras especies. Los pocos se aventuraban fuera del planeta normalmente iban a buscar trabajo que acababa favoreciendo a su colmena. Se podían encontrar contratistas geonosianos en las plantas de Autómatas de Combate Baktoid al largo del Borde Exterior. Petranaki A pesar de su vida de colmena, los geonosianos desarrollaron una gran cultura. Destaca el arte marcial conocido como petranaki, que se basaba en la creencia en las deidades (llamadas Señores Supremos) que luchaban en combates con armas para evitar que sus colmenas de destruyesen por las guerras. El pentranaki implicaba armas, llamadas "colección petranaki", que incluía armas como el látigo de confesor, la red de ruedecillas, la cimitarra petranaki, la lanza de picador (también conocida como pica estática) y el escudo de guardián de bestias. Sociedades gladiadoras Esta forma de combate era considerada noble, una profesión de clase alta. A los gladiadores petranaki se les otorgaba un nivel de distinción por encima de los limites de su casta, pero nunca sin igualar el de los aristócratas. La aristocracia geonosiana La sociedad está enfocada a la aristocracia geonosiana que era la casta superior en Geonosis, formada por los arrogantes Gobernantes de las colmenas, que con una autoridad despiadada y sin remordimiento obligan a los obreros a satisfacer sus antojos Consiguieron una sociedad muy rentable para unos pocos en función de las fundiciones de droides de batalla donde la clase obrera trabajaba.El Ataque de los Clones: Diccionario Visual de Personajes y Equipos 200px|thumb|right|El [[Virrey/Leyendas|Virrey Nute Gunray (centro) de la Federación de Comercio era uno de los principales compradores de droides geonosianos.]] Casta guerrera Eran los Soldados. La casta de guerreros alados crecía rápidamente a su forma adulta y estaban preparados para el combate a la edad de seis años. También formaban parte de la aristocracia de la sociedad geonosiana. La casta guerrera estaba divida entre la élite y los regulares. Los guerreros de élite eran genéticamente superiores a los regulares, teniendo mejores habilidades en el arte de la guerra y parecían estar equipados con recambios prostéticos. Mientras que los regulares solo iban equipados con débiles picas de fuerza o poderosas armas sónicas y prácticamente sin equipo protector, a la élite se les daba cañones láser capaces de atravesar los escudos y armaduras enemigas. Estos cañones láser, como sus pilotos y naves, estaban intrincadamente conectados con su portador para crear un guerrero perfecto y extremadamente poderoso. También, sin saber porqué, tenían un segundo par de patas y abdómenes más largos que los geonosianos normales no tenían, quizás debido a la ingeniería genética o a los apareamientos selectivos. Los geonosianos no tenían un cuerpo militar oficial, aunque sí que tenían fuerzas de seguridad y de aplicación de la ley. Usaban fábricas de droides para construir ejércitos o grandes cantidades de droides para grandes organizaciones con suficientes fondos como para permitirse esta compra —entidades como la Federación de Comercio o la Unión Tecnológica. Supervisaban la creación del espectacular reino en el que vivían, adaptando las formas que ya construyeron instintivamente en estructuras más refinadas, en forma de aguja. Casta obrera thumb|left|150px|La [[Arena Petranaki/Leyendas|Arena Petranaki fue construida por la casta obrera geonosiana.]] Los miembros de la casta obrera (o los menores) eran geonosianos ápteros que formaban la clase más baja de la sociedad geonosiana. Estaban oprimidos por la casta guerrera, la mayoría de los cuales no les importaba que miles de obreros trabajaran en condiciones pésimas. Construían las agujas y las fábricas de droides, y también otras hazañas arquitectónicas más complejas, como la Arena Petranaki. La única esperanza de un obrero podía ser la de escapar de su bajo estrato social en un combate de gladiadores. Los geonosianos de baja casta se les hacía competir a menudo con otros geonosianos, animales superiores o criaturas feroces en la arena. Si el geonosiano sobreivía, ascendía al siguiente eslabón social o ganaba suficiente riqueza como para abandonar Geonosis. Poggle fue en sus tiempos un miembro de esta casta, de ahí su apodo "el Menor". Casta de los pilotos Era un subgrupo geonosiano, una casta separada que crecían en colmenas especiales de defensa aérea en forma de mazorca''El Ataque de los Clones: Vistas en sección de vehículos y naves'' para ser pilotos de cazas. Estos resistentes especimenes no requerían dormir. En el entrenamiento, cada pupa piloto se la apareaba con la computadora de vuelo de un caza y desarrollaban una compenetración idiosincrásica y mayor coordinación. Picadores thumb|right|250px|Un [[picador montando un orray.]] Los picadores Pertenecían a las sociedades gladiadoras, que se encontraban en la arena de gladiadores. Los picadores estaban entrenados para montar orrays y usar picas estáticas para dirigir las bestias de la arena. Los picadores de la arena de hecho eran zánganos de otras castas que han resultado dignos en la arena. Se les daba un poco más de dignidad que a un típico zángano obrero. Casta de las reinas También había la poco conocida casta de las reinas, que servían como criadoras. Eran individuos hinchados que simplemente ponían los huevos para su colmena. Cada colmena-aguja tenía una reina, la cual era vital para su supervivencia. Una reina geonosiana fue Karina la Grande que en la Segunda Batalla de Geonosis fue encontrada por la Maestra Jedi Luminara Unduli cuando le seguía el paso a Poggle el Menor. Centinelas Detectan la entrada de intrusos como criaturas o bien rivales de otras colmenas, que pueden intentar asaltarles, sabotearles o asesinar a sus gobernantes. Otras castas *Casta de servicio. *Casta de granjeros. *Casta de fabricantes. *Casta de supervisores. Estos controlan y organizar a los anteriores. Nombres geonosianos comunes *Deetle *Eorlax *Krylla *Lysslo *Mazzag *Qorn *Sollas *Vikkal Entre bastidores *Los geonosianos estaban basados inicialmente en las ilustraciones conceptuales originalmente desarrolladas para los neimoidianos, cuando George Lucas quería generarlos por ordenador. Cuando Lucas decidió usar máscaras en vez de crearlos por ordenador, el diseño de los neimoidianos acabó siendo el de los geonosianos. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Machines of War'' *''The Lesson'' *''Survivors'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Death in the Catacombs'' *''Elusion Illusion'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Equipment'' *''Rather Darkness Visible'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Galaxies'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Tempest'' Fuentes *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * * *''Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.45'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Especies aliadas con los separatistas Categoría:Especies inteligentes (G) Categoría:Especies inteligentes insectoides Categoría:Geonosianos Categoría:Miembros de las Industrias Geonosianas